FateGacha World Order
by Zuskato Zyus
Summary: SI/OC Story! Zuskato Zyus, an average dude with an average family of four, nothing about him was special, his looks, his intelligence, his social life, everything was average, so why is it that fate thought he was perfect for this job? Power Of Gacha be damned!


**Summary: "Above average guy? Yeah, has normal family? Yup, not so popular yet not unpopular in school? Yes, this is the qualities used to describe one guy named "Zuskato C. Zyus." He was a normal guy who likes fun and plays games, so why is he on a quest to restore order to a universe of the game he plays? Eh. Let's find out why, but um, why does he have the Power Of Gacha?"**

-Fate-

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..." I moaned while stretching my body to get rid of the stiffness. I had just finished the Second Singularity of FGO otherwise known as Rome.

I licked my lips as it felt dry, I could use a drink, so I got my lazy ass off of my comfortable bunk bed and went to find a charger for my phone. Having found the charger, I walked to my room's door and opened as I went through the door leaving my room and to the kitchen to find a beverage suiting my thirsty needs.

Opening the fridge, I was greeted with the sight of liquid drinks to choose from, I hummed softly thinking which one to pick to my liking, after I few seconds, I decided I'll pick a Mountain Dew can.

Opening the can, which let out the usual "hissing" sound when opened, I immediately drank the softdrink feeling the cold liquid going throughout my throat and into my stomach.

I hummed in bliss, I really love the taste of Mountain Dew, and would savour every second of it, then eventually I let my mind wonder off. I was alone for the weekend that's for sure, mom and dad had baking and CCTV camera installation lessons respectively, my sister was off with her friends leaving me the whole house to myself.

Usually I would go out by myself or go hangout with some friends, but today none of them invited, saying that they'd want the day to themselves. I respected their wishes and just settled down playing around the house, like my gaming console or my phone.

Speaking of my phone, I thought of this game I played, Gacha World, this was a game I didn't think would get popular. I used to play the game 24/7 rolling my luck in hopes of getting my favourite summons or grinding in order to get stronger.

Spending all that time was worth it though, but then, I became occupied by other things like school, life, friends and family that I haven't been able to play anymore, I think I was lvl 84 or higher, I think I'm not really sure I was higher than 70 but lower than 90.

Oh, right! I haven't really introducted myself huh? I'm Zuskato Zyus, age 16 turning 17 next month, I'm around the height of 5'11. I have a lean yet firm built body wearing just a simple combination of a short and plain blue t-shirt with Captain America's shield in the center.

"I should probably go take a nap." I said to absolutely no one, seeing that I was alone, great, now I'm talking to myself. I shook my head and chuckled at my antics. I never was once normal nor will I ever be.

Deciding to finish my softdrink. I drank all of the remaining liquid in the can and threw the aluminum can into the trash bin, walked out of the kitchen and made my way back to my room where I'll nap away for a few hours.

Going up the stairs, I slowly walked to where my room was located, passing my parents' room, the guest room, study room, my sister's room and the bathroom, I finally reached my room and grabbed the doorknob, I twisted the handle and opened the door while closing it behind me as I entered the room.

I sighed as I took a moment to stare and carefully look at my room, it wasn't messy, but it wasn't clean either and it was literally like any other guy's bedroom, games on the shelves, computer on the table, clothes laying around, all that stuff.

I took one last glance at the place before I sighed again and just practically fell on my bed face first, positioning myself into a more comfortable way, I closed my eyes and let myself fall to sleep.

As I did, I suddenly thought of one random name.

"Claire." And then, silence...

-Fate-

 _Interesting..._

 _Humans, despite being one of the weakest beings in the universe, they have the ability to adapt to any situation if given time._

 _Truly, they are an interesting species, they shine like the brightest stars in space, but like the stars and those that shine the brightest, they die out too quickly._

 _Now, let's start his story shall we?_

-Gacha-

It was a dark night, somewhere in the forest we see a young man sleeping on the ground, he's sleeping peacefully in-fact.

'It smells like... Grass? Plants- wait. Where the fuck am I?!' My eyes snapped open and my body immediately jolted upwards, I panicked and frantically looked around my surroundings trying to figure out where the fuck I was!

Then... Then... Then... I looked down on myself and I saw I wasn't wearing my blue t-shirt and shorts, instead, I wore a red coat and black t-shirt with a red tie. I was wearing white pants with brown shoes. I looked at my left hand and saw it was gloved with a fingerless black glove.

My right hand donned a black armoured gauntlet with red markings, I touched my face but I didn't feel anything, instead I felt some kind of leather clothing, getting up from the ground. I tried to find a puddle of water to see if I was wearing something on my face.

To my luck, there is one, so. I walked over to the puddle and saw my reflection, sure enough I was right. I was wearing a black mask with red markings and I could see the strappings wrapped around my head.

I walked a few steps backwards and then left myself land on my ass as I sat on the ground. Where the fuck am I!

Why am I here!

Is this some kind of joke!

Hell! If anyone did this. Then they're sick!

I'm all alone in this forest and I don't fucking know where the fuck am I!

Fuck fucking fuck! Where the fu-

CLANG*

WHOOSH*

BASH*

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind ravaged the air blowing away all of the leaves that flew from the trees and even the ones that were still attached, as for me. I almost got blown away due to the strength of it and my own surprised state.

When it died down. I immediately dusted myself off and turned to where I heard the sounds. I wanted to run away, yet I couldn't. I was drawn to the noise and my body betrayed me as it moved to the origins of the sounds of metal clashing.

Running faster by the second it didn't take me long to arrive at the source and to say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Master!" I saw a pink haired girl, Mash, Mash Kyrielight, what I'm watching and seeing right now is Mash Kyrielight fighting and protecting her master from the attacks of Rider, Martha, heck! I'm even seeing Jeanne D'Arc, Mozart and Maire Antoinette fighting the Berserk Rider!

"No way..." I whispered softly to myself, this is a dream! It has to be! There's no way I'm seeing these characters living, breathing, fighting and being real! My mind was about to blow up until I saw Mash trip on her footing giving Martha the chance to attack.

'No!' I screamed in my head while my body moved on its own, I ran faster and faster not caring that I literally gave away my position, I didn't give a fuck, I'm not going to watch Mash get hurt her even worse killed!

I was able to run up to Rider just as she was about to hit Mash with her ball of light attack, I stretched my arm out to grab Rider's hand but suddenly, time moved slowly, my hand was mere inches away from grabbing Martha's arm yet I could see I wouldn't stop her in time.

I cursed myself, yet my right hand moved to my back like there was something to grab, sure enough there was. I slowly closed my eyes. I breathed in and out. Then... I grabbed it...

(Cue: Gacha World OST - The Escapers Fly Into The Sky)

Ting!*

Slash!*

Clang!*

The weapon fully materialized and I drew it as quickly as I could. I guided the sharp metal edge aiming it to Martha's neck.

I stabbed Martha, and as expected of a Servant, she blocked the attack just in time, however due to the surprise of the attack and the force put into it, the shockwave of the clash pushed her back away from me a few matters away.

I didn't stop there. I rushed at Martha, relentlessly attacking her from all sides keeping her on the defensive and at bay while I took advantage of the still fresh surprise intervention, I dodged out of a light ball attack and retaliated with a fireball of my own.

'Wait, since when could I do that? Ah, doesn't matter! She's recovered from the shock and is now fully focused on me!' I mentally screamed in my head while I dodged a volley of light orbs sent my way, Martha came close and tried to hit my with her weapon in the shape of a Christian Cross. I ducked underneath her swing and kick swiped her feet, she jumped upwards and summoned three balls of light forcing me to move from my position and avoid the attack.

I tried to retaliate, but my now new instincts screamed at me to keep avoiding, which I was really glad for was the area I previously occupied had now been peppered with light orbs creating a hole on the ground. Again, thanks to my instincts. I was able to block Martha's attempt to swing, sparks flew as my arms felt like jelly due to the clash, this continued on, me blocking her attacks while she tries to break my defense. Ironic since I was the one forcing her on the defensive, but now she's forcing me to be on the defensive.

She swung her staff horizontally to the right, I moved my hand and my weapon met her's. Our weapons were stuck in a deadlock, Martha looked at me in the eyes and said "Who are you? And why are you here?" I smirked, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, in-fact. I have no clue why I'm here but I do know you're under Jalter's command and is fighting the Mad Enchantment.

"Somebody who wants to stop what your master is about to do." I pushed her staff away and kicked her in the chest staggering her, I lunged at her aiming my weapon to her head, Martha reacted quickly and blocked the attack. She then summoned three light orbs and threw them towards me.

I dodged them and blocked a swing, Martha however used the opportunity to pull her staff, my eyes widen as I figured out what she wanted, I tsk'ed and side-stepped to the left avoiding the pulling motion, but I swiftly brought my arms to together to block Martha's kick. She didn't stop there however. She followed up with an upwards front kick making me stumble in my steps.

I did get a nice look at her underwear- wait a minute, focus Zusk! Now's not the time to think of that!

Martha while on the air, summoned light orbs, I ran to avoid them as the every step I took had a hole in them courtesy of the aforementioned light orbs, Rider landed on the ground and lifted her staff in time as I tried to slice her up, I reeled my hand back and swung hard, sparks flew but Martha didn't falter, I frowned and slashes again this time I faked her out making her think I would slash right when I did it upwards instead.

Martha twisted her body to avoid the thrust I did she grabbed my arm and threw away from her, with this she summoned more light orbs and flinged them towards me, knowing I wouldn't dodge in time, I conjured up fireballs to clash with the light orbs. And explosion of white, orange and red followed suit as the two elements clashed against one another.

Thinking it was over I walk rushed towards Martha only for me grit my teeth as I saw her summon more light orbs, I dodged the orbs and moved my left foot backwards then lowered my torso in an angle to avoid a diagonal swing from Martha, she spun her staff and did something it shouldn't do, she proceeded to thrust it forwards, my eyes widen before I bended my back backwards to dodge the thrust.

However, it left me vulnerable to her follow up attack, which was an orbs manifesting underneath me and shooting upwards, it lifted me along into the air where I couldn't do anything, Martha leapt into the air, her staff over her head as she prepared to strike me down.

And she did, she swung her stuff down onto me, and it hurt like hell as I felt the blunt force of the stuff hitting me and sending me to the ground. I crashed into the earth creating a large crater the size of a two story building, heavy dust appeared followed by a strong wind to blow it all away. 'Shit! That really hurt...'

A grunt escaped my mouth as I forced myself to get back up, but the pain was unbearably too much for my body to handle, 'So this is what it feels to fight a Servant...' I thought to myself, the only reason I haven't passed out to the pain was because of my will power which was withering away by the second.

The dust cleared up and I lifted my head high enough to see Martha landing on the ground/crater a few feet away from me. She to looked exhausted, mostly because she had to fight three Servants, two Servants and one Demi-Servant, and me, a human who was able to match a Servant in battle even albeit barely.

I tried to breathe in and out, but the pain I was experiencing made it seem impossible as every breathe I take felt like I was on fire. Martha slowly walked towards me, three light orbs materialized behind her, she took one last step and stopped. She stared at my dirty and battered form.

She held a sad look in her face, though it was there only for a second, with a wave of her hand, the light orbs shot out and lunged towards me, the two of them spun around the one in the middle until they combined together and created a bigger light orb.

This was it. I was staring at my own death...

"Mash!"

"Got it Senpai!" I heard Mash's voice as she moved infront of me, she held her shield up and took the full blunt of the attack. I stared at her behind while she protected me from the light orb.

"Maire! Jeanne! Mozart!"

"Yes!"

"Let's go!"

"Got it!"

I simultaneously heard three voices yell, I turned to my right and saw Jeanee move in to attack Martha, and to my left I saw Mozart and Maire provide covering fire. I looked behind me and saw a red haired girl running towards me, her golden eyes were filled with worry and relief, the latter and former was probably for me.

"Hey! Are you alright!" She said in a worried tone, she kneeled down to inspect my injuries, I smiled weakly to show her I was still ok. "Yeah, just a little winded hehe..."

The girl, Ritsuka Fujimaru, pouted, she wasn't convinced I was alright but nodded nonetheless. "Come on let's get you to safety, you already done enough." She said while grabbing my arm and wrapping it around her shoulder, I stood up with the help of Ritsuka and she guided me far away from the battle.

"Mash! Go help the others!" She ordered, Mash nodded and left us alone to help her fellow Servants, Ritsuka stopped and we sat down on the grass watching the rest of the battle unfold.

'Damn... I wish I had a softdrink right about now.'

(Music end)

-World Order-

"...Next time, I hope to be summoned properly..." And with those last words, Martha dissolved and returned to the Throne Of Heroes. I sighed as I stared at our group, Maire was already on healing duty healing our wounds. She came close to me with the palm of her hands just hovering over my wounds, she chanted something and then my wounds rapidly closed, I touched the once damaged skin it's totally healed up!

"Thanks..." I told her, she nodded and tended to the others. I saw Ritsuka and Mash walk up to me. I smiled at them while they sat down next to me, it was awkward that's for sure, the silence was nerve racking thankfully, Mash was the one that spoke up. "We haven't introduce ourselves haven't we?"

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot during the heat of the moment." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. "I'm Zuskato, Zuskato Zyus."

"I'm Mash Kyrielight, and this is my Master."

"Ritsuka Fujimaru, nice to meet you." She gave me a warm smile, damnit, using that charm aren't you Ritsuka? Two can play at that.

"Heh, you're really cute up close." I teased her, which was a success since her face lit up, I chuckled at her reaction while she pouted, Mash shook her head but I saw the small smile on her lips.

"So, what kind of Servant class are you?" Ritsuka asked, oh boy, this is gonna be hard to explain.

"I'm... not a Servant though..." I could've sworn I heard glass breaking when I said that. Hm, Must be Roman.

"You're... You're... Not a Servant?!" Yup, I was right, it's Roman who yelled out. Which, of course, got the attention of everyone else. "B-but that's impossible! Only a Servant can stand up to a Servant! A human has no chance against a Servant no matter how weak they are!"

"I don't know, I just could, but despite that, Martha was already exhausted both mental and physically. So I really only distracted her long enough for all of you to recover." I spoke truthfully, as much as I want to boast about being able to fight a Servant, I really do. I couldn't deny the fact I only distracted Rider briefly.

"Besides, even with my powers, I can't really compare to a Servant, at least not yet..." I mumbled the last part to myself, hoping it was low enough for them to dismiss it. At that moment Mash decided to ask a question.

"Then. Are you perhaps a Demi-Servant? Like me?" Oh, I don't think I'm a Demi-Servant Mash, at least I think so, if I was I'd had to have a contract with one of the Heroic Spirits, but I didn't. So no.

"Nope, sorry, not a Demi-Servant just a human who could fight a Servant." I shook my head while answering her question, I then summoned my weapon, which I didn't get the time to inspect it. It was a knife, but it's a good looking one at that, it's a single edged knife with it's design was akin to that of a hunting knife, it's blade measured to 8' inches, the metal was colored in black with red markings, the handle's bottom had a snake/dragon like design.

I spun the knife in my hand and dematerialized it as it left red partials in its wake. I nodded and smiled, turning my attention to the others. "If I'm being honest, I just got these powers a few moments ago."

And with that, I explained my situation.

-World-

"...And that's how I got here." I concluded, awkward silence took over the camp, I then coughed into my hand and said, "So? Any questions you'd like me to answer?" Surprisingly, for me, Jeanne stood up and asked.

"How do you know about the Rider we fought?" Oh shit, ah...

"I know her, or more accurately, I recognised her." I said, hoping for it to suffice for Jeanne, she nodded and sat back down. She must've took in what I said as true.

But, after a second, I heard a noise calling out to me, I closed my eyes thinking it was nothing, but it didn't stop in-fact it grew louder and louder, I couldn't take it anymore and asked. "Anyway, do you guys hear something?"

Confusion formed in all of the others' faces.

"What do you mean?" Maire questioned.

"I don't hear anything and I can hear everything." Mozart said

"What do you mean, Zyus-san?" Mash asked

"Yeah? There's nothing here but us." Ritsuka tilted her head in confusion.

I got up from my spot and walked to the place I knew was calling out to me. The noise was drawing me in like a moth trying to get close to the light, when I stopped walking.

I held out my hand which was glowing a reddish orange, the same with my right eye, except it's red, and I chanted the words that appeared in my mind.

"By the power of the Gacha Summoner.

By the five elemental elements.

By the seven Servant classes.

Hid and answer my call..."

Something akin to the sounds of cracking a white bright flash erupted in the camp, engulfing the whole area the others shielded their eyes to protect them from the light, but I didn't I kept my eyes open throughout the flashing.

And when it died down. I saw a young woman covered in blue coloured armour kneeling down to me, her brown hair was styled in long pigtails and gradually turned blue in the ends. She opened her eyes which were blue in colour, she had the face of a mature woman.

She had a sword and shield which were coloured with varies shades of blue, on her head was a metal mask? Or is that a small helmet? I don't know, also, it's coloured blue like the rest of her armour. Speaking of her armour, it consisted of a chest plate with shoulder guards and armoured boots.

She smiled at me and said.

"Servant Saber, true name: Grandmaster Claire, it's nice to see you again Gacha Summoner." My body froze, I just legit summoned Claire! Claire from Lunime! Oh god, wait... Did you she just call me Gacha Summoner? Then that mean...

"Y-you... Know who I am?" I shuttered, my voice held confusion and curiosity. Claire sheathed her sword and walked up to me, she grabbed my hand with her's, even with her's being gloved I could still feel the softness of her hand, she lifted it up while she removing my glove, she turned the hand and showed me a mark.

But not just any mark.

It was a Master's mark, Command Seals. Command Seals that's proof I'm a Master of this Servant before me.

Ironically enough, the design of my Command Seal was one that I drew once, it was a ring shape with two triangles on each side, two wing like blades in between the two triangles, and two curved three-like shapes on the bottom and top of the triangles. Did I mention the Command Seals are colored black with the middle of the ring circle being red?

"This right here is proof of you being a master, my master in particular." She gloved my hand again and let go, she turned around and saw the others looking at her.

Oh boy, things just got a lot more complicated...

-Fate Gacha World Order-

 **So, this is something I came up with on the fly, dunno if I'll continue this or not. I mean, I have been pretty busy with playing FGO, also, I CAN FINALLY FUCKING PLAY FGO! Damn! I legit had to make it work for two years now!**

 **And my rolls lately? I got Karna as my first 5 star Servant, and I still don't have Jack The Ripper ;w;. Oof, anyway, some of you are probably waiting for m to up date A Trickster's Fate, and yes, I am still writing it. I just don't have any ideas and I keep rewriting the whole chapter cause I don't feel it being enough.**

 **So, that's why this fanfic was born, to distract me and try out a different way of writing for the fanfic, Fate Gacha World Order- was made cause I compared the two games, Gacha World and Fate Grand Order, cause they're Gachapon games, except one of them actually give me the Servant/Summon I want when I roll. -**

 **Anywho, fav or follow this, review it and tell me what you think of this idea.**

 **Zuskato, signing off.**

 **Grandmaster Claire's stats:**

 **Class: Saber.**

 **Alternative Class(es): Shielder.**

 **True Name: Grandmaster Claire.**

 **Other Names: None.**

 **Neutral Enemy: None.**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good.**

 **Parameters:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: C**

 **Class Skills:**

Magic Resistance(B): Saber has been able to control the power of water, thus she has resistance when fighting against fire-based attacks and users but she takes double damage against those who use the power of the wind.

 **Personal Skills** :

Charisma(E): Being able to obtain the title "Grandmaster" Saber should be rather Charismatic.

Sword and Shield(A): Despite only males fighting in the arena, Saber instead of choosing to stay in the sidelines, chose to take up arms and fight in amongst the gladiators and knights she admired. She took a sword and shield and is rather proficient in them.

Mana Burst (Water)(A): Infused with the power of water, Saber is proficient in manipulating water to either boost her defence or attack.

Battle Continuation(B-): obtaining the title "Grandmaster" is no easy feat, especially for females such as Saber herself which should almost be impossible. However, Saber proved that she could be just as capable in fighting as males sometimes being even better than most trained males.

 **Noble Phantasm(s):**

 **Grandmaster's Sword and Shield:**

 **Rank: A**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

Saber's main method of attack and defence, her sword and shield is infused with the power of water increasing her attack defence.

 **Champion Execution: None Shall Surpass My Defense!**

 **Rank: A**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

Harnessing the power of water, Saber uses it to enchant her sword and shield, she uses the water to fling herself at the enemies slicing them and then turning around to bash them away with her shield accompanied with water waves, after Saber is granted in immense boost in defensive capability.


End file.
